


Flowers Make me Sneeze

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-15
Updated: 2004-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Valentines and who is sending Gibbs gifts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Make me Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to Peja's flowers and chocolats challenge which was presented on the CSI list.

Gibbs walked into the NCIS offices and noticed the bouquet on his desk immediately. Red roses. At least a dozen. He frowned. He could see DiNozzo and Todd smirking at each other as they watched him. Just what he needed. He hated holidays like Valentine's Day--they were fake and manufactured. His ex-wives never appreciated his unromantic sentiments. Pulling the card roughly from the arrangement, he grunted as he read the card.

"Who's it from, Boss?" Tony asked, grinning outright now.

"Not from one of my redheads, apparently. Although I didn't know I had more than one," he responded dryly.

"How do you know it's not from one of your redheads?" Kate asked.

Gibbs held the card up, and because it was written fairly large, he didn't need to hold it at arm's length to read it. "This ISN'T from one of your redheads." Then he turned it and showed it to Kate. "It's not from you, is it?" he asked suspisciously. "I don't do chocolates and flowers."

Kate snorted. "No, Gibbs. I'd sign my name."

"hmphf" Gibbs sat down at his desk, glaring at the bright red roses. He idly thought of having Abs dust them for prints, but realised these had probably been delivered. Pulling out the latest file, Gibbs was honestly curious about who'd sent them. He was between lovers right now, and NONE of his exes would send him flowers. He surreptiously glanced at Kate, but she was engrossed in her work. Not her and he believed her when she said she'd've signed it. He looked at Tony, only to find the younger man watching him. Tony grinned and winked at him before turning back to his work. Gibbs shook his head, Tony was probably jealous since he hadn't received anything.

It was the end of the day, and Gibbs was looking forward to going home. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and today had gone well, for being a Friday the 13th. He unlocked his car, and frowned when he saw the red, heart shaped box of chocolates sitting on the driver's seat. Picking up the card attached, and again it was typed in a large font. "Roses are red, violets are blue, you're so damn hot and I want you! (not one of your redheads)". "Jesus, this is ridiculous," Gibbs muttered to himself, before tossing the box onto the passenger side. He couldn't wait to get home and work on the boat--he hated to admit it but he was curious about who had sent him the gifts and wondered if he'd ever find out who had sent them.

A half hour later, after a drive in surprisingly light traffic, Gibbs arrived home. He frowned at the light coming from his house. He hadn't invited anyone over, and no one had told him they were coming to visit. Figuring that theives wouldn't turn the lights on to rob the place and that he'd probably forgotten to turn a light off, he climbed wearily out of his vehicle.

Walking into the house, he smelled food cooking; steak if he wasn't mistaken. Now he really was confused Josey and he had broken up a month ago and he hadn't even had time to start dating. Who in the hell...?

"Who--" he stopped short when Tony DiNozzo stepped out into the hallway. It wasn't just that it was Tony, but that the younger man looked so damn gorgeous. The green silk shirt he was wearing clung to him like a second skin and was open half way down, showing off his hairy chest; the black leather pants were tighter than a second skin and showed off exactly what Tony had to offer.

Gibbs felt an involuntary gasp escape his lips and he could feel himself starting to react to what was on display before him. "What in the hell is this..." he started, his voice rough.

Tony walked up so he was standing mere inches from the other man. He said nothing, merely staring at the older man, his green gaze compelling Jethro to pay attention. Tony took the bag off Jethro's shoulder, then slid his jacket off, hanging it up in the closet. He came back to stand in front of his boss, smiling gently. "What do you think it is, Jethro?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Before Gibbs could answer, Tony slid one arm around his waist, while the other went around Jethro's shoulders, pulling him close, and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jethro closed his eyes, and slid his arms around Tony, and the kiss turned hard, both men fighting for control, with Tony eventually dominating, thrusting his tongue into Jetho's mouth, tasting and teasing. Moaning, Jethro slid a hand down, cupping then caressing Tony's ass. Both men groaned as their erect cocks brushed together. They broke the kiss slowly, Gibbs was feeling slightly dazed; he stared at Tony, his piercing gaze softened somewhat. "I...I had no idea, Tony..."

"I know, Jethro. But I did," he replied softly, bringing his hand down to caress Jethro's face. "Sorry about the flowers and stuff, but I had to get your attention somehow...and I know you like a mystery."

Gibbs grinned, and shook his head. "You are really something you know that? Not much of a poet, mind you," he said. Then he kissed Tony again, this time reaching a hand between them to try and undo his shirt.

"Uh-uh. Supper first," Tony said, pulling away from the other man. Tony took him by the hand, leading him into the dining room. "Let's eat supper first. We're NOT going to waste the best meal I've ever made. Plenty of time for dessert later."

"As long as you're what's on the menu," Jethro said, willingly following the younger man.

"Of course. And Happy Valentine's Day, even if it IS a few hours early," Tony said, smiling back at Jethro.

"I don't do Valentine's Day--not even a few hours early," was the laughing reply.


End file.
